


You come on with it, come on

by gaymerkree



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, cream pies, intersex!Ruby, succubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: The candles reignite one by one, bringing color to the smirking creature almost floating just outside her summoning circle. A woman, no, a demon, fluttering on small bat like  wings, wearing a devilish smirk grinned back at her. She had a set of half circle horns and an arrow point tail that flickers in the air under her floating form. “Good evening little witch, how can I serve you?”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	You come on with it, come on

_ You come on with it, come on _ _  
_ _ You don't fight fair _ _  
_ _ That's okay, see if I care _ _  
_ _ Knock me down, it's all in vain _ _  
_ _ I get right back on my feet again _

Hit Me With Your Best Shot \- Pat Benatar

The soft sounds of the Schnee manor never changed. On the first floor there was a grandfather clock that ticked every second, every minute, and chimed every hour. On the second floor, the clicking of heels from the maids as they finished their nightly duties, and moved to leave for the night. On the third floor there was usually silence, however in the room third from the end there were the rough scuffles of someone moving about. 

The room belongs to Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the manor she currently resides in, and resident witch in training. The silver haired woman has her room in absolute shambles, the bed is wedged against the wall, one side slightly higher, all remaining furniture on the opposite wall, and large summoning rug stretched out across the vacant floor. She's breathing heavy, sweat dripping down her neck, but she's set everything up, has the door magically locked, and is ready for the summoning.

Moving to the center or the circle she sits down, casting a small spell to light the candles around her. Her thoughts drift to the reason for the summoning, a spiteful act against her father. Let him try to take away her choices,  _ let him try _ . She would show him! She would show him that she could easily summon and bind a demon familiar to herself, and he would be forced to see her as an accomplished witch.  _ Fuck  _ her father!  _ Fuck Jacques Schnee. _

Her emotions swarm, her tired body settles into the familiar position, letting her frustrations out, she presses her magic through the lines of the circle, and into the candles marking the ends of the five pointed star within it. Each candle lit simultaneously, and the light in the room goes out, and she lets the magic drift from her lips like a song.

_ Oh demon gates let me enter, set my servant free _ _  
_ _ Oh land of thieves let the slither, come forward to me _ _  
_ _ Servant fair, servant strong bind the to myself _ __  
_ Whether the moon my hide or the sun may fall _ _  
_ __ We will be as one

The song subsides, and Weiss feels the heat in the room spike, and a soft cadence of a voice trickles through her mind.  _ Little witch little witch, what is it you most want. _ As if unbidden, Weiss' thoughts flutter to her desires, in the moment, as a woman, as a person, and as a witch. There's an audible 'pop' and all the candles are snuffed out. Without moving Weiss let's her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, and nearly gasps when she sees mirthful silver eyes staring back at her.

The candles reignite one by one, bringing color to the smirking creature almost floating just outside her summoning circle. A woman, no, a demon, fluttering on small bat like wings, wearing a devilish smirk grinned back at her. She had a set of half circle horns and an arrow point tail that flickers in the air under her floating form. “Good evening little witch, how can I serve you?” Weiss watches the demon closely, her form develops more, the longer Weiss looks at her. 

“What is your name demon?” The floating figure giggles, moving to float with her rear in the air, tail still twitching about. 

“ _ My name _ ? Little witch, I’m more curious about  _ your name _ .” The heiress frowns, moving to stand, her shorter form now eye to eye with the floating demon.

“I am your master now demon! What is your name?” The demon sighs, reclining in the air.

“My name is Ruby Rose, oh great wizard. Now, how can I  _ serve _ you?” 

Joy ignites in Weiss’ chest, and she holds herself back from jumping in excitement. The smirk on the demon’s face lengthens, toothy and  _ sharp _ . 

“I’m still waiting on that command,  _ my mistress _ , though when I’m the one you summoned, there can be only one request.” She giggles again, flick her tail to caress Weiss’ chin softly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss scoffs, crossing her arms as the demon loops herself around Weiss’ shoulders. 

“My adorable little witch, don’t you know what I am?” Weiss stalls, about to state that, yes, she is aware that the floating redhead was a demon, when she realizes what the statement meant. Not what she was, but what  _ kind _ she was. What kind of demon was she?

“I-I didn’t specify what kind of demon I needed, so why would that matter?” Weiss watches the demon loop around her, thin arrowed tail wrapping around a pale wrist. 

“My dear  _ mistress _ , I’m a succubus.” She purrs out the statement, running her hand through loose silver hair. 

“Wh-what am I supposed to-” The demon settles on her feet directly in front of Weiss, tail tugging Weiss’ wrist to press her hand against a naked thigh. 

“Come my little witch, when I asked what you wanted, number one on that list was a good stress relief, and I can give that to you.”

“I’ll have you know-” A soft finger presses against pink lips to silence the flustered heiress.

“You summoned me Princess, so I’m going to get rid of your stress, whether you want to admit you need it or not.”

Suddenly Weiss is pushed into kneeling, the dark haired succubus positioned behind her, skillful hands toying with the hem of her button down shirt, before pressing beneath. She sighs into the warm press of hands, but feels panic behind the easy relaxation she’s feeling. 

“Wait-no, I am your master!” She’s flustered and frantic, lifting her hands up to stop the playful demon, but her response is a smirk and a soft kiss to her neck from behind. It’s heated, like warm water pressed to her pulse point. The demon’s hands reach out to hold frantic wrists, peppering more kisses along Weiss’s neck.

Tugging at the captured limbs, Weiss tries to push the demon away but, the she purrs, pressing both wrists into the the floor in front of the flustered witch. “Now Princess, you can try to fight, but we both know your heart’s not in it. So you can waste both or our time, continuing this little facade, or just let me take  _ care  _ of you.” She punctuates the statement with a soft thrust of her hips, making Weiss moan softly.

Weiss is speechless, her eyes focused on pinned wrists. Their battle is silent, Weiss fighting with herself over the demon’s words. Did she need a good stress relief? Absolutely. Was she willing to take that relief from a demon? The answer should be no, but she’d be lying if she said the playful succubus wasn’t attractive. Her determined silver eyes, dark red hair, tall muscular frame, they built an award winning frame in the heiress’ humble opinion. Looking up to meet smokey silver eyes, the answer is unspoken, Ruby moves to tug open the rumpled button-up Weiss had worn for the summoning, revealing a plain blue bra and pale freckled skin. The demon purrs again, still situated against Weiss’ back, pressing soft fingers into the padded cups of Weiss’ bra. Her tail has other plans however, wiggling it’s way beneath faded blue jeans, and under Weiss’ underwear.

The young witch gasps at the first touch of the warm appendage to her core. “See how nice it is when you just let me take care of you  _ Princess _ ?” Weiss sucks in another soft breath, hands twitching against the rug beneath them.

Bucking forward with another gasping moan, Weiss shutters beneath the succubus, digging fingernails into the carpet beneath them, bunching up the fabric. The demon is tired of playing with the soft fabric of the silver haired woman’s bra, and pushes the cups up to toy at hardened nipples. Weiss moans soft and needy, pushing her chest to meet skilled hands. 

“Look how bad you need this princess, I’m so glad you decided to stop fighting me.” The tail tucked into her jeans flutters against the needy bunch of nerves at her center, making her buck and moan in response. 

“Let's get you some real pleasure there princess, but first we need those jeans off.” Weiss feels the button of her jeans snap open, and she makes to adjust it, but is stopped by the demon’s stern voice. “No, no, no, my little witch.” She purrs, stalling Weiss’ movements, “You keep those cute little hands flat on the floor, or I just might  _ stop _ .” Weiss’ brain grinds to a halt, stopping is what she wanted right? This demon was trying to defile her. Wasn’t she? The succubus has shifted her onto all fours, sliding her jeans down to her knees, but pauses. “My my, look who’s all ready for me.”

It’s dirty, she thinks, kneeling here with her bra pushed up and her pants pulled down. She shutters out a breath as Ruby runs a finger between slick folds under moist fabric. “Why are you doing this?” 

From behind her the demon sighs, toying lightly with the band of Weiss’ underwear. “Listen Princess, whatever they say about demons, I’m not going to force this on you, but I can tell you need a stress relief.” She traces soft patterns over pale skin, sending heat pulsing through Weiss’ core. “I know they say things about sexual acts, but you’re not defiled, or dirtied if you indulge yourself sometimes. Some people just need to let loose on occasion.” Her words are gentle, nearly whispered, and it sends a shiver through Weiss’ body. “Do you want me to stop?”

The question simmers in her mind, Ruby is still tracing soft patterns against her hip, and up to her ribs, but it doesn’t feel like she’s trying to be sexual. “No, I don’t want you to stop.” Her magic pulses, and the Demon’s demeanor shifts back to playful, tugging her underwear down to leave a toothy wet kiss to the soft part of her behind.

The demon toys with all available skin, leaving soft kisses and playful bites. When she finally pulls Weiss’s panties down to her knees the heiress is shaking, gasping soft panting breaths. “Aww, my poor mistress, you’re in such a state, is there anything I can do for you?” She settles her palm against Weiss’ aching center. She wants Weiss to beg, the witch knows it, but the ache between her legs may be too much. She presses backwards into the demon’s waiting hand. “Oh  _ mistress _ , what would you like me to do for you?”

Flushed from head to toe, Weiss lets her pride fall, “Please...” The demon giggles behind her, dipping a single finger into slick folds.

“Please, what, my mistress?”

Weiss groans, pushing her hips backwards, but she’s held at bay by strong hands. “Shut up and fuck me.” She says through clenched teeth, and the demon laughs again.

“Yes my mistress, your word is my command."

The first push between slick folds is teasingly slow, a single digit that only makes Weiss' desire more potent. The more Weiss gives in to the lust in her blood, under her skin, the less control she feels she has, (and she's starting to think that's a good thing, just giving in fully to the sweet talking succubus, letting her take over control and doing as she wishes to her.) The demon pulls out, and just pushes back in just as slow, making Weiss quake with need. 

The next thrust has the added effect of a second finger, making Weiss' eyes roll and her heart race as she lets out a soft moan. The demon whistles low, breath coming out heavy. "Look at you go princess, you're doing such a good job, but I bet you could do better, huh?" Weiss feels herself nod, yes she could do better, if only there was  _ more _ . The playful demon giggles behind her, leaning forward to lick soft and slow at Weiss' aching core. 

_ Stars _ , she sees  _ actual stars _ , when the first touch of Ruby's tongue slides against her slit, and she moans low, sinking forward, head against the ground framed by her hands.  _ God _ did she need this, the succubus was right, even if Weiss didn't want to admit it out loud.

Ruby hums, through soft slurping noises, that Weiss is sure include the removal of her juices from sinful fingers. "So many ways to take you my little witch, which should I choose? Doubtful you would last more than one round, hmmmm." Weiss wants to deny the accusations, but she's already shaking, her face pressed to the carpet, panting and weak. "You're already so ready for me, aren't you? Well I can't just finish you off without getting my fill, you understand don't you Princess? No, you'll have to warm me up too."

The loss of contact brings Weiss back from her momentary lust crazed state, but when the demon sits roughly in front of her she understands what she'd meant. Sitting cross legged in front of her is the attractive succubus, but between her legs isn't what Weiss had been expecting, instead there is an erect penis, twitching, and  _ oh _ is the demon nervous? "Succubi aren't usually… equipped like me," she clears her throat, "but I bet you don't mind, right princess? You'll warm me up, won't you?" She's trying to keep her dominant facade, and Weiss can't help but think it's  _ cute _ . The shaft in front of her face twitches again, and she sits up fully to wrap a hand around it's length. The demon sighs, and Weiss watches the nervousness leave the red headed demon, and she eases into her knees to pump softly at the soft cock.

Soft sighs of delight exit the stationary demon, her eyes half lidded as she settles back to prop herself up on her hands. Weiss watches fascinated, still aware of the wetness between her own legs, as she watches a drop of cum bubble from the peak of the demon's erection. Ruby sighs again, lifting a leg up to pull Weiss closer to the firm flesh between her legs, " _ Use your mouth princess."  _ And it's the most commanding statement the demon has issued, punctuated by a thin tail coiled around her throat and squeezing lightly. 

"O-okay." She mumbles, like she has a choice, (She knows she does, she has the power to stop this, but she'd already decided she needed it, and there's no going back when a Schnee makes their mind up.)

The first taste of the head of Ruby's penis is sweet, sinfully so, and Weiss almost moans from that alone. She tries to keep her teeth away from the skin, but when she failed and bumps her bottom teeth into the soft underside Ruby moans loud, her tail tugging Weiss closer. The sound makes Weiss braver, letting her hands press into warm thighs, before sliding up to run a thumb between Ruby's balls, massaging there. The demon moans again, bucking her hips forward, and Weiss starts to think this isn't just  _ her _ first time, and it calms her slightly.

Sinking lower down the shaft, the first thing Weiss thinks is that it's not as unrealistically thick, or long as she would have expected, it's big, sure, but she doesn't hurt herself fitting her mouth around it and using her tongue to massage the underside of the sensitive member. She feels a hand in her hair, pressing her softly closer, the tail around her neck squeezing and tugging her closer. The tugs are light, a suggestion more than a command, but she follows the instruction without complaint. She lets her eyes wander over the succubus' body, thin and athletic, with long tan limbs, coiled muscles tensed in pleasure. 

Ruby’s hips start to move frantically, and Weiss makes to shift her mouth off the time bomb in her mouth, but demon eyes snap open, red rimmed silver look into her soul and stop her movements, a toothy gasp keeps her focus, “Swallow-” Another command she can’t deny, so she closes her eyes and prepares herself. The first spurt is manageable, still impossibly sweet, but she swallows it down. Two more follow, each one just a little less, and after each quake of the demon next to her, she feels more energy flow into her. 

Lifting her head, she looks the demon in her eyes, she’s breathing heavy, watching Weiss slowly lift off the still hard cock in her mouth. “Not bad princess,” Weiss doesn’t have the heart to tell her it lacks the authority she’s looking for, covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing so heavy. “Feeling more energized?” 

It’s a curious question, and Weiss thinks it over for a moment, letting herself feel her body. She doesn’t feel as tired as she did before, in fact, she did feel energized, and  _ ready _ . “Yeah, I’m not tired anymore.” There’s a poof of smoke and the demon is gone, but before Weiss can commet past thestartked gasp she releases, she feels warm hands pulling her hips up, so she’s settled on all fours again. “What about you?” She’s running on the energy of how she made Ruby feel, and the drive for her own orgasm, but she feels nails at her hips, and bites her lip.

“I’m more than energized, Princess.” She growls low and Weiss feels it in her bones, the ache between her legs pulses, and she pushes backwards into the demon’s stiff member. “I’m feeding on your lust and sexual desires, so this,  _ you _ , are a feast for me.” Ruby ruts softly against her rear, erection grinding across her wet core, her desire nearly dripping, drenching the demon’s rod fully. “Gods you really are ready huh? I can’t hold back anymore my little witch. I’m ready for dessert.”

There’s a quiet pause as the demon angles herself towards Weiss’ core, gentle with the alignment. Once the head is inserted she returns her hands to Weiss’ hips, before wiggling her own. 

“Let me know if I’m too rough.” It’s almost a whisper, but Weiss knows she hasn’t misheard. The demon waits for her to nod slowly before she continues her first slow thrust. Weiss’ knees nearly buckle. The curved erection hits all of her sensitive points, and leaves Weiss gasping. Ruby drapes herself along Weiss’ back, and the heiress shivers beneath her. “Think you can handle it princess?” 

Lifting a shaky hand, Weiss grabs roughly at Ruby’s hip, ”Don’t… Stop...” Ruby growls low, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in, slow and easy. Weiss pushes back into her, meeting her thrust for thrust. Weiss’ moans fill the air, accompanied by the soft thump of skin to skin, as Ruby slides in and out. The succubus moans too, lost in the pleasure of being wrapped in the witch’s soft warm heat.

Moving a hand down to Weiss’ ribs Ruby squeezes the heiress’ rear and growls low, “God look how good you take it,” a heavy huff of breath, “I could lay into you all day.” Weiss moans low, feeling her climax building steadily. “Oh I can feel you’re close princess,” Ruby presses Weiss’s body forward, rear lifted in the air for Ruby to keep pounding into it. Ruby’s tail wraps around Weiss’s leg, to lay flat on her aching clit. With another soft thrust Ruby’s tail flutters over the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Weiss moan again, and with one, two, three more thrusts they’ve both hit their peak. 

Weiss comes first, like a torrent, moans loud and raspy, Ruby’s name on her lips. When her insides twitch, squeezing Ruby’s dick the succubus follows, one long low moan as she pumps her seed into Weiss’ core. The waves of pleasure wash through them, pushing and pulling them both with each other’s orgasm. Ruby slumps forward, her penis going limp within Weiss’ walls. She pulls out slowly, making Weiss moan again. 

They lay side by side still in the summoning circle, and when the demon sees the sun rise in the nearby window. She laughs softly, twirling a lock of pale hair between her fingers. “Take a look at that princess, our bond is permanent. We can have more nights like that.” 

Weiss laughs, shoving the demon slightly, “Well then my dark servant, take me to bed, I’m worn out.”

“Yes my mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
